The Lost Kingdom
by CastielsKiss
Summary: SuperWhoLockIN crossover, [Destiel, Merthur, Sambriel] Dean and Cas show up in Arthurs bedroom confused, they sort everything out with Merlin. Ten and Donna show up, Ten and Merlin excited to see each other once more. Sam and Gabriel are still stuck in 2013 with Sherlock, the Doctor tries to get them all before hell breaks loose
1. Prologue

"Cas?" Deans stern voice echoed in the chamber. He looked around for his angel, afraid he had lost him. Panic had sunken deep into his body, although Dean would never admit that. He loved Cas more than anything, not knowing where he was made everything worse then it needed to be.

"Dean." Cas' emotionless voice came from behind Dean, causing him to jump a little and sigh in relief.

"Dammit Cas, what have I told you about popping up out of nowhere?" Cas squinted and looked down.

"Oh, sorry." He looked back up. Deans face looked strong as he held that same facial expression almost everyday for long periods at a time.

"Where are we?" Dean threw his hands up in the air, more relaxed now that he had Cas with him. He examined the room that seemed to be a bedroom you were able to eat in. The colors red and gold were screaming from the bed. Dean smiled, rubbing his hands together while eyeing the food scattered on the table. Cas stayed where he was, only moving to look around at the items in the room.

Dean made his way over to the table. "MERLIN!" A strangers voice yelled from just outside the door, causing Dean and Cas to stop and watch the door. Cas was next to Dean within the blink of an eye, holding loosely onto his secret lovers elbow.

A tall, blonde man walked, at first not noticing them. When he finally did, confusion twisted his face up. "Who the hell are you?" Dean and the blonde man were eyeing each other, ready to attack when needed. Another man walked in, doing the same, not noticing anyone until he saw the other man had stopped and was currently looking at something.

"Oh," The new man was shorter, he had shaggy brunette hair and was dressed in something a servant would wear, raggedy clothing that looked pretty old. "Hello." His eyebrows met, showing more confusion then the blonde. "Who might you two be?"

"More like what the hell are they doing in the kings bedroom." The blonde one was obviously much meaner the the brunette, who wasn't even allowing them a chance to speak. Dean, and Cas, noticed they had thick English accents and they figured they had to be somewhere in Britain.

Dean held this hands up in surrender, smiling a little. "Alright, alright. Look-"

"No, you look!" The blonde interrupted. "You need to get the hell out of here and put back whatever you stole before I call the guards on you!" The blonde looked furious, whereas the brunette looked as if he was tired of hearing the man yell.

"Arthur, please." The brunette put his hands on, who he called, Arthur's shoulders. He looked at Cas and Dean. "Have you two stolen anything?" He asked nicely, trying to keep a fight from happening.

"No, we haven't. Sorry but we just popped in here after driving down the highway to pick up my brother and his brother," He pointed his thumb at the man in the trench coat, letting go of Deans elbow at that time. "We saw a bright light and then we were here."

Arthur wouldn't take the story, but Merlin did having read about a situation like this somewhere before. Merlin pushed Arthurs hands down and sat him into one of the chairs at the table. He went and stood in front of Dean.

"Well, hello." He stuck out his hand, "I'm Merlin, and thats Arthur. He's very stubborn sometimes." A large smile was strung up across his face as Dean took his hand and shook it.

"I'm Dean, this is Cas." Cas moved closer to Merlin, squinting at him.

"You're magic." Cas said bluntly. Dean looked at Cas in bewilderment.

"Are you trying to tell me he's a witch? I don't have my baby and she has everything in her trunk." In Merlins head a 'baby' was a female, he was trying to figure out why she had 'everything' in her bottom.

Cas held his arm out across Deans chest. "Yes but no." Cas still squinting.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Dean dropped his hands, looking at Cas as if he was stupid.

"He's not a witch but a Warlock. He's not evil but nice." Merlins eyes had stayed wider then what was necessary, seeing as this stranger just described him perfectly without knowing who he was.

"How did you know that?" Arthur sat up straight in his chair, everyone looked at him. His eyebrows were stitched together in a mix of anger and confusion seeing as no one in the kingdom knew of Merlins magic besides Gaius, Gwen, the knights, and himself, not wanting the entire kingdom to freak out over how little Arthur cared about him being magic.

Cas looked at Dean with approval before continuing. "I am Castiel, an angel of the lord." Cas dropped the hand he had held up against Deans chest. Dean rolled his eyes at the unnecessary introduction he made whenever someone asked about him.

"He's an angel, no one knows except for my brother and myself and some family." Dean paused. "And now apparently you two."

There was a long awkward silence before Arthur laughed. "That can't be true! Angels don't exist!" Cas gave him the most human looking evil eye Dean had seen him do.

"If he can know magic why can't I be an angel?" Dean noticed Cas was recently picking up on some of the sarcasm he'd used a lot with him, but he was still slow with learning how to do it, but sometimes he had moments like this where it was perfect and Dean tried hard not to smile.

Merlin made a line with his mouth, realizing how possible it was for the man in front of him to be an angel what with everything he's seen in his years in Camelot. He turned around to look at Arthur and they shared an almost telepathic response saying that he could be telling the truth.

Merlin turned back to the angel. "How can we be one hundred percent sure you ARE an angel?"

Dean rolled his eyes and shared a look with Cas, Dean was almost exhausted with how many times Cas had to prove himself. Dean then moved his eyes back to Merlin, giving him the same exhausted look.

Cas tried to hide the smile he got, loving being able to show his wings that he always had to keep tucked up against his back like tattoos. Cas' eyes glowed white as all the window shutters in the room slammed shut, leaving only the lighting of candles from the table Arthur was next to.

Merlin opened his mouth, ready to say how that could've easily been magic, having met many magic persons in his life. But before he could speak, a ripping sound filled the air and Cas bent forward a bit, his body shaking a little as the wings struggled to get back into their natural form. Cas disguised them as real tattoos so he wouldn't have to keep them invisible and have the constant fear of hitting someone with them, especially with their size.

Arthur and Merlin didn't blink as they watched two large black wings emerge from the mans back, a few feathers falling out and dropping in Deans hands. They were big enough to where he could stretch them out and not hit anything.

Like most people who haven't moved their neck in awhile, he stretched them open as far and they could go, half smiling as he heard pops coming from random places. Merlin and Arthur stared wide eyed.

"Oh..." Merlin barely got out of his mouth. "Okay..." Cas smiled like a little kid, keeping his lips together. Dean rolled his eyes and stuck the feathers that fell out into his pocket, not knowing where else he could've put them. Merlin moved closer to Cas, examining every little detail on the mans face. You would think he was in his late twenties until you got closer and actually saw every detail on his obviously aged face. "Wow..." Merlin walked around Cas slowly, Cas not knowing what he was doing until Merlin ran his hand against his left wing.

Cas flinched and appeared on the other side of Dean, almost hiding behind him, accidentally hitting his wing on the tall bed frame. Merlin blushed and Cas pulled his wings back in and re-opened the shutters.

"Sorry, mate. I just wanted to see how they felt. I've felt dragon skin and troll skin but never angel feathers.

Cas came out of hiding a little, clutching the hem of Deans shirt. Cas always gave subtle hints at how much he wanted him, but Dean just pushed them away figuring it was because they had a 'profound bond' as Cas would always say.

Arthur finally stood up and made his way over to Dean who was at least three inches taller then him. Cas and Merlin still eyeing each other. Arthur held out a hand.

"Arthur." He said, finally giving up on being angry with them. Dean grabbed his hand and shook back.

"Dean." They already knew each others names, but it was always polite to introduce yourself.

"I'm... sorry about my outburst earlier." He struggled saying, obviously not much of the apologizing type, much like Dean. "Would you like to join us for lunch?" He motioned to the table of food that was apparently their lunch. Dean shrugged and took a seat that had him facing the door. Cas took the seat next to him as Arthur and Merlin sat across from the two for easier way of contact.

"Sorry there isn't much food." Merlin apologized with a large smile etched onto his face. "We weren't expecting anyone." Dean filled his plate with food, having been starving ever since they hit the road. Arthur chewed slowly on an apple and Merlin did much of what Dean did.

"Why aren't you eating?" Arthur asked, eyeing Castiel with concern.

Cas kept his hands folded in his lap whenever Dean ate. "I am an angel, angels do not require food." He looked at Arthur. "You should eat more though. I can sense you are hungry." Arthur coughed a bit and tried not to cough up his apple.

"I'd rather like to talk with you two, ask a few questions to be specific." Arthur eyed Dean who was shoving his face full of food much like the man next to him. He sighed and looked back at Cas who hadn't taken his eyes off of the king. "Where are you from, people here don't where strange clothing like that."

Cas' eyes didn't fail to squint, but Dean interrupted with his mouth full. "Two thousand thirteen." Arthur looked disgusted with Dean's rude answer.

"What's two thousand thirteen?" Merlin asked, his mouth also being full, Arthur rolled his eyes and closed them, calming himself down.

"It is the year of our time." Cas answered looking at Merlin who cocked his head in confusion.

"What in the bloody hell is a year?" Dean choked and swallowed hard. Cas looked at him in concern.

"Its how we count time."

"Like days?"

Dean shrugged, "Try three hundred and sixty five days." Merlins eyes widened.

"Is that how many days are in a year?" He asked, astonished. Dean smiled.

"Yeah, years are counted in months, months are counted in days."

"What in the world is a month?!" Arthur had stopped eating now, wanting to learn more about the future time.

"It's how we count the year." Cas said emotionlessly. "Each month has a number starting with one and going to twelve. Each month has either thirty or thirty-one days in it." Arthur had his hands holding his head up.

"Fascinating how much has changed..." Cas and Arthur stared at each other, wanting to learn more from the other.

But Merlin interrupted. "So, who's your baby?" Dean looked up from his plate with a smile on his plate.

"She's the best car I've had." Merlin looked at him with confusion.

"Well... I've heard many names for a women but car wasn't one of them." Dean laughed.

"No, she isn't a women, a car is a machine, something you'll probably never see."

"Machine?"

"Something... made from electricity." Dean and Merlin were the only one chatting now.

"Electricity?" Dean opened his mouth but then closed it again, realizing how difficult it would be to explain the future to the men.

So he settled with a smile. "You'll learn soon enough." Merlin took it and finished his plate, Dean sat back having eaten to much.

"So, from what I'm getting. You have no idea how the hell you got here?" Arthur broke the long lasting silence.

"No idea. Not even Cas here could find out and he's an angel." The angel nodded slightly to show he really didn't know.

Merlin had an idea growing in his head but he decided to keep it stored away for later usage. "Well, we could get you a room here." Merlin pipped up.

Dean laughed. "No thanks, I would rather not like to live in a cottage." Merlin half smiled.

"I meant in the castle."

"I'm not sure your friend here really wants that." Arthur smiled a little, not admitting how much he could careless and Merlin laughed.

"Oh we don't need his permission, I'm the king too." Dean looked at him, the ending of the sentence sticking in his mind.

"...Too?" He asked, wondering if he was getting the right idea of what was going on.

"Yeah...?" Merlin dragged it out, smile not fading. "Arthur's my husband. I was crowned the second king before we had gotten married though." Dean relaxed a bit, realizing he'd run into many gay people in his life, but they were all from his time. One of his closest friends was a lesbian and she LARPed kingdoms like this one, but he didn't expect for them to actually have gay couples.

Obviously he was wrong. "Well Cas, looks like your brother would be able to get married here." He laughed knowing Gabriel was one of the gayest men he knew, seeing as he never tried to hide the fact that he hit on Sam all the time and all Sam did was ignore it.

Cas looked at Dean, despair in his eyes. He was desperate to have Dean as his own, knowing Gabriel was happily with someone, Dean just didn't know it. But Cas knew the dangers of a man and an angel being together and despite his brother doing it, he was to scared to. Dean locked eyes with Cas, knowing that he had something to say but not sure what it was.

Merlin smiled stupidly knowing the 'look' they were having due to having Arthur give it to him for many years before he confessed his attraction to him.

The only thing that broke the gaze was the door creaking open, a tall man in a suit peaked in. "Oh hello!" He sounded happily, stepping into the room. Arthur turned around to face Merlin with a look that showed how annoyed he was getting with all these random people popping into his room.

Dean and Cas just looked at the man, noticing a chubby red head walk in behind him. "Oh!" She looked at the tall man, "You said we'd go to another planet, these look like more people." She spoke quietly to the man.

A wide grin spread across his face. "Yes, well. The TARDIS brought us here for some reason." He spoke more to the four men at the table now. "Are any of you in trouble?" His eyebrows moved together looking around.

Merlin jumped up. "Doctor!" The mans smile grew wider as he recognized Merlin.

"Merlin! I haven't seen you in awhile, were you the one calling me?" Merlin shook his head, excited to see his old friend who he hasn't seen in quite a few years, Merlin had almost forgotten who he was.

Dean and Cas swapped looks, everyone having some strange English accent except the redhead who sounded more Scottish. Cas looked at the man, having seen him somewhere.

"Hello everyone!" He spoke gleefully. "I am the Doctor, and this is my companion Donna!" He motioned for the redhead who waved a little.

"Oi, how long are we staying here?" Yes, she was obviously Scottish now.

"Oh I don't know." The Doctor moved up and down on his toes happily, "Until we find out why the TARDIS has brought us here I suppose." He smiled down at her.

Dean rubbed his eyes being tired of meeting new people, him being the very anti-social type. Cas rubbed Deans knee a little from under the table, again trying to show how much he cared for him, Dean still not getting the message.

Merlin looked at Arthur, fear etching his face. "What is it Merlin?"

"Whenever the Doctor shows up on accident it means something is bad..." He looked back at the Doctor who didn't even try to deny it. "Something very bad is going to happen, Arthur, and we don't know about it yet."


	2. Dead On Arrival

"And this will be your room, I hope you don't mind that there's only one bed. We don't have many guest rooms and Donna insisted on getting the only room we have with two beds because she refuses to share it with the Doctor." Dean smiled and smacked Merlin on the shoulder as he walked into the room, smiling widely remembering his time LARPing with Charlie and hoping it would be as fun as that was.

Cas walked in a little and looked around, Merlin followed behind them wanting to be polite. "Um... There are clothes in the closet over there," He motioned towards a large wardrobe facing the royal looking bed. "If you two were smart, you'd change. Even if you're our guests, everyone else would be very confused." He smiled happily, before a silence broke into the room.

Dean threw himself onto the bed almost, closing his eyes and relaxing on his back with a large grin. "Ahh.." He almost moaned. "Cas, you need to come feel this bed. I thought memory foam was good." Cas looked at Dean, confused and slight concern for the man was covering his face.

"Well, I'll leave you two for the night, tomorrow you will be treated by servants before waking up. I didn't want either of you to freak out to find a stranger in your bedroom." Cas took a seat that was idly sitting at a desk next to the bed.

"Nah," Dean waved a Merlin. "I got this stranger every morning." Dean pointed his thumb at Cas without opening his eyes.

Cas looked almost offended. "Dean, we've been together for seven years, I am no stranger?" Dean's smile fell and he rubbed his face.

"It's an expression, Cas."

"You looked happy when you said it." Dean rolled his head to look at the angel, annoyed.

"Nevermind Cas." Dean went back to his relaxing state, closing his eyes and rolling onto his stomach.

Merlin nodded a good bye at Cas before slipping out of the room quietly. Cas pushed himself up and walked over to the closet. "We should probably change." Dean groan from behind him, Cas took that as him saying later.

Cas shrugged off his coat and loosened his tie, unbuttoning his shirt quietly. "Cas, what the hell are you doing?" Cas turned to see Dean was sitting up now, holding himself up with only a hand.

"I am getting changed." He said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the entire world. He pulled his tie off and draped it over the chair he was sitting at earlier, along with his coat. His shirt was completely unbuttoned but he wanted to hear what Dean had to say before taking that off too.

"In the middle of the room?" Cas looked around.

"Why not? No one is in here except for you." Dean closed his eyes, giving up all hope and dropping down onto his back. Cas shrugged and continued to get undressed.

He moved over the the window next to the bed, wanting to see how the world looked back then. It had gotten quiet dark, not knowing the time bothered Cas more then anything.

As he was pulling a loose light brown colored v-neck, he noticed something moving down below. He squinted, trying to see it better. He realized it was Merlin.

Merlin continuously checked behind him, making sure no one was following him having said he needed some air. The knights had offered to go with him, saying it would be saver with them around. All Merlin did was look at them and say 'do you remember who I am?' causing the knights to blush and leave him alone.

Merlin rushed out of the castle, heading straight for the large forest just next to it. Merlin had demanded the forest be free to travel through all the way around the castle instead of having to physically leave the Castle to get in, saying the forest was the only place he was comfortable being while in bad moods and he didn't want the whole town to see him like that whenever he wanted to leave to the forest.

Cas quickly followed him, showing up in random spots around him so he was able to watch Merlin. Sometimes he'd transport into a tree or a few yards away from him, wanting to see where the man was traveling to this late at night.

Once Merlin got to the forest edge, he began to sprint which only confused Castiel even more. He was magic, why did he look like he was running from someone?

It wasn't until he got deep into the forest that he found a spot. Merlin slowed down in the middle on a large field, now very far away from the castle. Castiel stood, watching what was going to happen next from just inside the forest lining.

Cas heard Merlin yell something in another language that he was unfamiliar to. He watched as Merlin's eyes lit up gold as he stared at the sky. Seconds barley passed when Cas heard the sound of large wings, it couldn't have been angels, these sounded to large for an angel.

Cas watched carefully, a large red scaled dragon dropped down in front of Merlin, causing Cas to jump back and eject his wings as self defense. Lucky no one bothered to notice Cas' fluttering wings, both figuring it was just the wind from the wings.

The dragon didn't just drop onto his feet though, it dropped down harder then it meant to, fall down onto his side. Merlin panicked and ran towards it, rubbing it lightly on the neck.

"No! No no no no no!" Merlin was panicking, knowing the dragon had little time left but not wanting it to be up already. He looked around the little part of the dragon he was able to see having it be huge compared to him.

Nothing seemed to look bad, besides the fact his eyes had drained in color and he was looked much less red then he did when Merlin last called him.

"This can't be the last time!" Merlins eyes started to get wet, not wanting to lose him no matter how many times they'd bumped heads, he was always there to help Merlin, continuously saving his life and helping him protect Camelot.

"I warned you, young warlock." Kilgharrah laughed softly, causing pain to soar through Merlins chest. "Alas this is the last time you will see me, but I have something to give to you." He smiled lightly trying to get Merlin to stop crying. "The man in the box and the angels..." He spoke softly, Cas listened tentatively. "They are here to help you and young Arthur..." He had to keep stopping to take deep breaths. "The... The kingdom will rise again, and they're the only ones who can help you now..." Merlin took in a deep breath and watched as the dragons eyes began to close slowly, shooting open again not being done with him speech. "Love will show you what you need to do..." He smiled weakly, Merlin rubbed his nose on the back of his shirt sleeve.

"Is that what you needed to give me?" He hiccuped, not having cried yet but been close.

The dragon laughed lightly. "No, not yet." A rough smile spread across his face. "Once you let me go you will receive what I have to give to you." Merlin could feel the dragons breathing slow.

"But-"

"Now, young warlock. You're just putting me in more agony then I want." Merlin shut his mouth, knowing he had to let go. He hesitated before nodding a little and then a lot, trying to hide his reddened face.

The water in his eyes had disappeared but his nose was still running. He wiped his nose again, standing up and stepping away from the dragon. The dragon continued to smile.

"Thank you, young warlock. We have been through a lot and you deserve to have this." He laughed a little, getting hit by a mild coughing fit. Merlin stood there with a stern face as he watched the dragon relax and close his eyes.

Before he could even breath, the dragon lit up like the sun causing Merlin to flinch and cover his eyes, still wanting to see what was going on. Cas just watched, unaffected by the brightness, being used to brighter lights from his family.

Cas caught everything in his mind, Merlin had to look away afraid his eyes would burn out of his head if he continued to look. The dragons large, bright form slowly became smaller and smaller until it was compacted into a ball like structure. Merlin uncovered his eyes, being able to see it.

"What the..." He spoke under his breath as the ball moved slowly towards him. It slammed into his chest, throwing his backwards into the woods hitting a tree harder then humanly possible.

Cas stood wide eyed, wanting to run and help but also wanting to stay where he was. If Merlin wasn't hurt, he didn't want to get caught spying on him.

As Cas expected, Merlin was fine. He pushed himself up, just cracking his back and neck. Cas couldn't have been more confused.

Before Merlin began back towards to castle, he looked around to see if anyone was around. He told Arthur and the knights about everything, except the dragon, knowing that was going to far.

Merlin began towards the castle. Cas didn't follow him, instead he went back to his room.

"CAS!" Dean yelped and covered himself, he was only in boxers. He figured Cas had left so he decided to get changed. "Could you knock before coming in?!" He yelled throwing a pillow at the angel.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Cas felt offended, this being half his room, not just Deans. Dean watched Cas before pulling a shirt on over his head and crawling into bed. Cas still hadn't moved from the spot where he appeared.

"Are you going to sleep?" Dean had left some room in the bed to share with Cas, knowing he's been trying to become more human.

Cas watched Dean, wanting so badly to slip under the covers with him and watch him sleep soundlessly next to him. He was staring at Dean desperately before looking away, cheeks turning slightly pink.

Dean rolled his eyes and moved over more. "Get your ass in bed. But you have to put the wings away." Cas nodded and pulled them back in, slipping out of his dress pants and sliding into bed next to Dean who rolled over to face away from Cas.

He looked around for awhile before he finally gave in and settled with watching Dean sleep. He rolled around in his sleep, rolling into his other side to face Cas. He was almost blushing when Dean moved closer on accident.

As the night progressed, Dean continued to move closer and closer until he finally groaned and curled up against Cas' side. Cas put his around lightly around him, not wanting to wake him up.

A small smile spread across Cas' face, one of the first and most human things he's ever done. He decided he'd try something new. He lightly kissed Dean's forehead, leaving another freckle on his face, before relaxing into bed and closing his eyes. Within a few minutes he drifted off into sleep unknowingly.

This was the first night he's slept.


	3. Sugar, We're Goin Down

Merlin woke up, face squished against Arthur's chest that rose up and down slowly showing he was still deep into his sleep. Merlin sat up slowly, not wanting to wake up his king, to look down at him smiling stupidly. Without warning, Arthur turned over and pulled Merlin down onto his side again making him gasp loudly.

"Don't think you're getting out of bed this early..." Arthur mumbled, pulling Merlin closer to him so their noses were almost rubbing together. Merlin smiled charmingly before sinking back into the bed and allowing Arthur to keep them being lazy for as long as they possibly could.

The Doctor didn't sleep that night, instead he stayed up all night in peasants wear messing with the corridors with his sonic screwdriver. He didn't bothering going to the TARDIS, figuring she needed a rest before they even thought about leaving the place, and he wanted to figure out why she brought them there and not where they had told her to go.

Donna slept like a baby, waking up with a large smile because of how amazing and refreshed she felt. "Have you gotten anything, Doctor?" She spoke, sleepily, the Doctor smiled at her as she rolled over to look at him and he shook his head.

"No..." He left an unneeded silence. "Nothing yet, Donna, but I'm hoping something will come up soon." He closed the screwdriver and fell backwards onto the bed, closing his eyes so they would stop hurting. "Ahh, yes." He sat up quickly again before tinkering the screwdriver again. "Well that was a fantastic sleep, wasn't it?"

Donna pushed herself up with her elbow. "You didn't even bloody sleep! You laid down and closed your eyes!" He laughed more to himself then at her.

"Donna, you're forgetting I'm a time lord, and we live very differently then you humans do." She rolled her eyes and dropped back into the bed, rolling away from him.

"Wake me up when they decide it's time to serve breakfast." She waved at him, he wasn't paying any attention to her now though, he was to engulfed in the screwdriver to care about much else.

Dean slowly opened his eyes to the side of his angels chest, which was also moving slowly up and down. He jumped away, not even noticing Castiel's arm was around his shoulders until he had fallen off the bed onto his tail bone. Cas shot awake, sitting up quicker then lighting looking at the spot where Dean was laying.

He squinted around the room. "Dean?" Dean's arm flew over the side of the bed and he slowly pulled himself up, rubbing his lower back from the sudden thud onto concrete floors that were covered in thin carpet.

"What the hell Cas!" He yelled, looking at Cas with anger. Castiel felt like he shrunk in size as Dean yelled at him. "Why the hell did you have an arm around me? Why did you let me sleep basically on top of you?" He wasn't even asking the questions anymore he was just yelling at him.

Cas kept his eyes down, ashamed of himself for allowing his feelings take over. Dean noticed Castiel's instant mood change and he started to feel even worse for making his angel feel like shit. "I'm... Sorry Dean..." He mumbled, getting enough courage to finally look back up at his face.

Dean opened his mouth but then shut up again. "Cas, look I get it." He began. "We have this bond thing, that doesn't mean you can just start cuddling with me." He tried to calm his voice down, noticing how much hurt was taking its place in Castiel's face.

Cas balled his fists up, gripping at his thin t-shirt a little before letting go and doing it again. "I shouldn't have let myself go last night, I'm sorry." Cas got out of that bed faster then Dean could've said his name.

Without looking at Dean, he went over and got into a more day time outfit, hanging his head the whole time. Dean finally got himself up and back onto the bed, feeling shittier then he ever had. As Cas pulled his shirt over his head, Dean admired the tattoo his wings gave him. They weren't grey, or white, like most wing tattoos were. They were pure black ink through every feather, but you could still see where each feather was. They also wrapped around to the front of his arms because of how big they were.

Dean glared away at the floor, wishing he could admit to himself how much he needed Cas and how he actually felt for him. He got himself up and went over to Cas, helping him get a new shirt on, obviously struggling. "Here..." He mumbled, taking the shirt from Castiel's grip and pulling it swiftly over his head without struggle.

They locked eyes instantly, Cas was almost pleading up at Dean. Dean knew the look because he got it often, more lately then ever before because Cas finally accepted the fact that he didn't care about the angel/human ban they had in heaven, he was going to be with who he wished to be with even if he was a human who'd spent most of his time in hell before meeting him.

Their gaze was broken suddenly by Merlin crashing through the door, slamming in behind him huffing looking at the two. Dean took his hands off of the bottom of Cas' shirt, stepping back a bit.

"Whats going on?" Merlin looked at them wide eyed.

"What do your brothers look like?!" He seemed more scared then angry. Cas' face covered in confusion, Dean took over placing a hand on Cas' chest, telling him he'll answer.

"Mines tall with long shaggy hair, his is a douche with huge gold wings, always has some sort of sugary thing in his mouth."

"Why would he at sugar? Sugar is for horses!" Merlin shouted, holding the door now with his hands, holding something off behind it. "I think they're outside the room!" Dean and Cas couldn't move for a few moments before they both snapped and ran over to the door. Dean pushed Merlin away rougher then he meant to, pulling the door open.

Outside the door, Gabriel was in the air with a huge goblet being held back as if ready to be thrown whereas Sam was holding a silver dining plate in the air.

"Awkward..." Gabriel held out, much like Balthazar had when Castiel told him not to kill Fate. Sam dropped the plate, muttering Dean's name before they ran at each other with a hug. Gabriel took that as an okay before dropping down onto his feet and retracting his wings, smiling wickedly at his cousin. He mouthed, 'we fucked' to Castiel, pointing back and forth between Sam and himself, no one else seemed to notice the glee in Gabriel's face as he stuck another sucker into his mouth.

"So I take it these are your brothers?" Merlin interrupted, Dean turned around being ripped away from his brother.

"Sort of, this is my younger brother Sammy," He pointed at Sam's chest before pointing his thumb behind him at Gabriel. "That is Cas' cousin Gabriel. They wont hurt you, trust me."

"I might." Gabriel piped in, biting at the air towards Merlin. Sam looked back at him, jealous seemed to form all over his face, but Dean chose to ignore it. Cas moved up to Dean, holding lightly onto the helm on his shirt as Sam moved away to greet Merlin.

"Hello, I'm Merlin." He seemed to warm up to Sam as soon as they shook hands.

"We popped in on Merlies boyfriend and him getting it on." Gabriel winked and started grinding the air. Merlin's face went red as he looked down full of embarrassment. Dean held back his laughter with a not-so-convincing cough.

There was a very long and awkward silence being held tightly in the air before Arthur came storming past Gabriel into the room. "Who the hell are they?!" He spat in Dean's face, pointing towards the two who had moved closer together now.

Castiel's wings popped out instantly as he jumped in front of Dean, scaring Arthur just a bit making him stumble back. "Do not speak to him like that." Although Cas was much shorter then both of them, he seemed much taller with his wings out. It was almost like the empire state building looking down at a crappy McDonalds. "They are family, you will treat them like family." Cas sounded threatening but Dean knew he wasn't going to do anything.

Dean rubbed Castiel's arm, successfully calming him down enough for him to bring his wings back in. Gabriel sat in the back in an invisible chair that seemed to be floating a few feet off the ground. His wings were huge compared to Castiels giant ones. He giggled at his younger cousin, knowing his dirty little secret and being able to tell he still hasn't told Dean about it.

Gabriel sucked on the lollipop a little more before finally getting sick of it and throwing it over his side, replacing it with a small Hersey kiss.

Dean held Cas back by the shoulder while he explained the relations and who everyone was. Cas never took his glare off of Arthur though, finally listening to his instincts telling him that he wasn't a nice person to strangers. He would've thought his introduction would've made that clear.

The Doctor popped his head around the corner, not even noticing Gabriel still up in the air.

"Hello everyone!" He greeted even the strangers with a huge smile. He slipped carefully into the room, moving quickly to be closest to Arthur, turning around to face everyone else. "Oh hello!" Everyone was slightly confused, as he wasn't making eye contact with anyone in the room. "You there! Up in the air!" He pointed to Gabriel, who was now pouting about not being able to scare the new man. "Well, as most of you know, I'm the Doctor and we don't have much time for other introductions." He spoke quickly. "This is my screwdriver," He held up the screwdriver, to Cas, Dean and Sam it looked nothing like a screwdriver, it scared Arthur and Merlin, and it took no effect on Gabriel as he was not paying attention. "and it seems to be telling me there is danger on its way. Do and of you know anything that may be coming to danger us?" He tilted his head a little, looking around at all the people.

Merlin and Castiel were the two who looked most surprised, both remembering what the dragon had said the previous night before dying. "I do." Castiel blurted, noticing Merlin opening his mouth. He got the feeling Merlin really did not want to tell anyone about the dragon, especially after what happened the night before.

Everyones eyes turned to Cas, Merlin looking even more stunned. "Well thats believable, Castiel will know when dangers coming months in advance." Dean slapped his shoulder but kept his hand there for awhile, rubbing his thumb a little when no one was looking.

"Ah well yes, I just thought I would like to inform you about that." The Doctors mouth turned into a line before he swiftly left the room again, leaving everyone baffled except Cas and Merlin.

"Um... Could I talk to you Castiel?" Merlin spoke up. "Alone?" Cas nodded, moving out of Dean's grip sadly. He didn't even turn around to look at Dean before they all left the room. Arthur exited last, closing the doors. Gabriel still floated high above the door.

Before Merlin spoke to Cas, he looked up at Gabriel who just smirked down at the two. "I asked to be alone."

He swallowed the kiss and fell onto his feet, tucking in his wings. "Yes I know, but I'm a higher ranked angel so I believe if Castiel knew about danger coming then I would to, actually I knew the second I got here."

"Are you calling me a liar?" Castiel glared at Gabriel who moved swiftly over to the table next to the boys, taking a seat and relaxing instantly.

"No, I'm simply saying you aren't completely telling the truth." Gabriel loved his cousin, but he loved fucking with his cousin more. "Where were you two last night." He said it more like a statement instead of question, all cheerfulness gone from his voice.

Castiel nervously looked at Merlin. "I was simply going for a walk last night, needing air and..." Castiel began and Merlin gasped louder, pointing a finger right at Castiel.

"You were following me!" He yelled, covering his mouth surprised at how loud it came out. "I knew someone was following me!" His voice was barely above a whisper now.

"Cassie couldn't tell his precious Dean about how he hasn't been able to figure out when danger is on its way since he got out of purgatory." Gabriel's voice was giggly again, not even caring about how much he spilled about his cousin.

"Shut up Gabriel..." Cas looked down at the floor, not used to the strange clothing, embarrassed once more.

"You can not speak of that night to anyone, do you understand me Castiel?" Cas nodded, retrieving his poker face again, looking up at Merlin. "Well all I know is that danger is coming, I just don't know what it is or when." Merlin admitted, slumping into the second chair. Since this was only a guest room for a maximum of two people, there was only two chairs, Castiel stayed standing, not bothered at all by it.

Gabriel giggled, popping a small cherry flavors hard candy into his mouth. "I know whats going to happen." Merlin eyed Gabriel, not sure if he should be trusting him.

"How the hell do you know?" He couldn't help himself, it killed him not knowing what was going to happen. At least then he would know how much they needed to prepare the soldiers.

"Being Lucifer's younger brother has its perks." Gabriel winked at Merlin, swishing the candy around his mouth so his entire tongue was covered in a thick cherry coating before swallowing it all down.


End file.
